Maggottail's Rage
by Moonlight456
Summary: Rejected by his mother, ignored by his father, and scorned by many of his clanmates, Maggotkit has not had an easy life from the beginning. Will Maggotkit put aside his feelings of resentment aside to be the best Thunderclan warrior he could be, or will he let his anger consume him? (Full details inside)
1. Prologue

(Maggottail is one of the leaders of the Dark Forest when Ivypool is there in the Forgotten Warrior. A character only mentioned once, but with so much potential for a writer. Note: Maggottail was not a character option, so that is why there are no characters listed. Let the story begin...)

Allegiances-

Thunderclan-

Leader- Deerstar- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Icywater- gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Medicine cat- Sweetflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Mallowpaw

Warriors

Sparrowclaw- huge black tom with yellow eyes (Maggotkit's father)

Lavendersong- pretty, light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

apprentice- Hollypaw

Bushtail- brown tom with a tufted tail and yellow eyes

Burrfoot- golden brown tom with green eyes

apprentice- Rubblepaw

Rookflight- black she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Quickpaw

Applefall- ginger and tom with green eyes and a white belly, paws chest, and tail tip

Shimmerdust- silver she-cat with a shiny coat and green eyes

Apprentices-

Mallowpaw- pale brown she-cat with green eyes, apprenticed to the medicine cat

Hollypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Rubblepaw- ginger, black, and white tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw- lithe black and white tom with blue eyes

Queens-

Meadowstep- pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Burrfoot's kits) Eaglekit- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and Daisykit- ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Sandfoot- yellow she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Bushtail's kit) Lightningkit- pale ginger tom with a white stripe down his back as white paws

Shadepelt- black and gray she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Sparrowclaw's kit) Maggotkit- small black tom with green eyes

Elders

Thistleberry- small gray tom with amber eyes

Scorchheart- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Flowershine- tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Riverclan

Leader- Marshstar- gray and brown tom with green eyes

Deputy- Currentclaw- gray and white tom with green eyes

Medicine cat- Splashwish- black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

apprentice- Dewsong

Warriors-

Waveheart- thick-furred gray tom with blue eyes

Whitefoot- brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Frondtail- ginger and black she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice- Mousepaw

Ravenclaw- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lakeeyes- dark brown she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye

apprentice- Twilightpaw

Rockstep- heavy brown tom with amber eyes

Otternose- brown and white tom with a white spot on his face, back, a white underbelly, paws, and white tipped tail

Apprentices-

Dewsong- thin light gray tom with green eyes, apprenticed to the medicine cat

Mousepaw- brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Twilightpaw- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Poppyshine- brown she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes (Mother of Waveheart's kits) Shorekit- white and dark brown tom with yellow eyes, Sunkit- bright ginger she-kit with yellow eyes

Wrenwing- pale cream she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Whitefoot's kits)

Elders-

Ashscar- dark gray tom with a long scar across his face and amber eyes

Wasptail- ginger and black she-cat with yellow eyes

Hickoryfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Shadowclan-

Leader-

Lizardstar- small, pale brown tom with green eyes

Deputy-

Pouncefire- ginger and black she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat-

Lilywater- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Berrypaw

Warriors-

Snakeeyes- black tom with bright orange eyes

apprentice- Pinepaw

Twistfoot- dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a twisted front paws

Petalfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with a flash of white on her chest, white paws, and green eyes

Swiftleaf- pale tabby tom with green eyes

Pebblepelt- brown tom with a gray underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Berrypaw- pale cream, almost white she-cat with blue eyes, apprenticed to the medicine cat

Pinepaw- gray and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblepaw- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws

Beechpaw- light brown tom with yellow eyes

Rosepaw- dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Queens-

Shrewstep- small, bracken colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Swiftleaf's kits) Spottedkit- pale brown she-kit with light green eyes and Ripplekit- dark brown tom with black stripes and light green eyes

Toadleap- black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Twistfoot's kits) Stumpkit- dark brown tom with short legs and green eyes, Weaselkit- ginger, black, an brown tom with amber eyes and long ears and tail, and Icekit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sapfur- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Pebblepelt's kit) Nightkit- black she-cat with a white spot on her back and amber eyes

Elders-

Squirreltail- gray she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

Yewbranch- brown and black tom with yellow eyes, deaf in one ear

Marshtoe- small, gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Skyclan-

Leader- Oakstar- bracken colored tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-

Goosewing- silver tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Antstep- dark brown and black she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Talonpaw

Warriors-

Aspenbird- golden brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Fleetpaw

Climbclaw- broad-shouldered brown tom with green eyes

Stonefeather-gray tom with green eyes

apprentice- Mudpaw

Jayflight- gray tom with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip and green eyes

Duskfur-dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Alderfoot- dark tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

apprentice- Patchpaw

Apprentices-

Talonpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes, apprenticed to the medicine cat

Mudpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Fleetpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes and black paws

Patchpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Queens-

Littlestream- small, black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Jayflight's kits) Leafkit- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes, Graykit- a white she-kit with a single gray forepaw and blue eyes and Dovekit- pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Juniperwhisker- small, dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and long whiskers (Mother to Climbclaw's kits) Lionkit- golden brown tom with yellow eyes and ruffled neck fur and Cloudkit- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Elders-

Grassfur- long-furred brown tom with yellow eyes

Windclan-

Leader-

Rabbitstar- cream and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy-

Beestripe- yellow tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Medicine cat-

Foxclaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors-

Moorheart- pale cream tom with green eyes

Hailheart- large gray tom with green eyes

apprentice- Heatherpaw

Smoketoe- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainrunner- gray and black tom with green eyes

Thymetail- pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Redpaw

Fallenbranch- dark brown tom with green eyes

apprentice- Rootpaw

Woolfur- pale tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Redpaw- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Rootpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a long tail

Queens-

Tulipfall- ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Rainrunner's kits) Bumblekit- big gray tom with blue eyes and big white paws, Peonykit- small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and Slushkit- pale gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Breezestripe- silver she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes (Mother to Moorheart's kits) Silverkit- silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes and Sedgekit- pale cream tom with green eyes

Elders-

Snailfur- pale gray and brown tom with blue eyes

Prologue-

It was a cloudless night and the moon shone brightly in the sky. A cool breeze rustled the leaves on trees. The Thunderclan camp's clearing was empty, as most cats had gone to their nests.

However, the clearing was not silent. In fact, it was far from. The silence of the night was pierced by the shrieks of a queen in labor.

Inside the nursery, Shadepelt was hunched in her nest panting. Beside her were the clan's two medicine cats, Sweetflower and Mallowpaw. Two other queens, Sandfoot and Meadowstep, watched quietly. They had sent their own kits to spend the night with the elders.

"Sparrowclaw!" Shadepelt growled in pain, "Curse him! How could he do this to me?!"

"There, there," Sweetflower soothed, stroking the queen's swollen flank with her tail, "It'll all be over soon. Soon, you'll be able to meet your beautiful kits."

Shadepelt gave her a look of disbelief. "You really think I want to meet the kits of the tom who left me for another she-cat?!" she growled, gritting her teeth in pain.

Sweetflower and Mallowpaw exchanged a concerned glance. "You don't mean that," Sweetflower said uneasily, "It's the pain that's making you say this."

"Oh, no," Shadepelt shot back, "I know exactly what I'm saying. He couldn't give a care about me! Notice he's not sitting outside of the den waiting like any other expectant father!"

Sweetflower said nothing, for she knew that Shadepelt was right. "He's probably with his precious _Lavendersong_!" Shadepelt growled mockingly.

"Here comes the first one," Mallowpaw announced. Shadepelt let out a loud yowl and the first kit slide out onto the moss. Immediately, Mallowpaw began licking the little brown tom to get his blood flowing. But there was no response. Mallowpaw stopped licking and looked up at her mentor with anxiety in her wide green eyes.

Sweetflower gave the kit a sniff, then shook her head regretfully. Gently, she moved the kit to the side and turned her attention back to Shadepelt.

Shadepelt yowled again an another kit slide out onto the moss. This brown and black tom, too, did not make it and joined his brother off to the side.

Sweetflower felt Shadepelt's flank and said grimly, "I believe that there's just one left."

Shadepelt let out one last, final yowl and another tom came out onto the moss. Mallowpaw began to lick this kit like she had done with the others, but it was clear she did not expect anything to happen because of how half-heartedly she licked him.

Suddenly, the tiny black kit opened his mouth and began to squeal. "Oh, thank Starclan," Sweetflower sighed in relief.

Mallowpaw brought the little tom closer to his mother. "Here's your little son, Shadepelt. Isn't he sweet?" she cooed.

Shadepelt eyed the kit with undisguised disgust. "No," she retorted, "He's the farthest from. Get him away from me."

"Shadepelt!" Sweetflower protested, "Surely you will nurse your son!"

"No," Shadepelt growled stubbornly, "Get that _thing_ away from me."

Meadowstep looked concerned, while Sandfoot sneered. "He is a little waste of space," Sandfoot sneered, "Look who he has for a father!"

"Sandfoot!" Meadowstep scolded, "He is just a kit!"

Sandfoot rolled her eyes with a huff. Meadowstep turned her attention to where the medicine cats were trying to coax Shadepelt to let her son nurse. The little tom kept squeaking and squeaking.

"This has gone on far enough," Meadowstep said to Sandfoot, "I'm going to Deerstar."

"You do whatever you want," Sandfoot grunted, settling into her nest.

Meadowstep glanced back once before padding out of the den. She was glad that the clearing was empty. She did not want to be questioned as to what she was doing.

Meadowstep came to Deerstar's den and entered quietly. Deerstar sat up in her nest and blinked at Meadowstep in surprise. "Hi, Meadowstep. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to come talk to Shadepelt. She's refusing to care for her son," Meadowstep admitted.

Deerstar's amber eyes clouded with concern. "I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen," she said regretfully, "Alright, I'm coming."

Meadowstep and Deerstar went to the nursery where the desperate squeals of the kit reached their ears. "Oh, dear," Deerstar murmured. She pushed her way into the nursery.

"Shadepelt," Deerstar said sternly.

Every cat looked up, just noticing the presence of their clan leader. "Yes?" Shadepelt asked irritably.

"What's this that I am hearing that you won't care for your kit?" Deerstar continued sternly.

"I don't want the wretched little thing! Plain and simple!" Shadepelt hissed.

"You _will_ care for this kit," Deerstar hissed, "If not out of love, then out of duty! You are a queen and this is one of your duties! The clan needs new warriors and you just provided one!"

"I never wanted this," Shadepelt growled, turning away.

Deerstar was unsympathetic. "Too bad, so sad. You've made your nest, now it's time for you to lie in it," she growled.

Mallowpaw carefully brought the kit closer to Shadepelt. Meadowstep watched to see if there would be any change of emotion as the kit latched on, but there was none. Shadepelt still wore a look of disgust. "What will you name him?" Mallowpaw whispered.

Shadepelt looked the medicine cat apprentice in the eye. "Maggotkit. It suits him," Shadepelt growled.

Every other cat except Sandfoot gasped. "Shadepelt, you can't be serious!" Sweetflower protested, "Being angry at Sparrowclaw is one thing, but do you really have to take it out on an innocent kit?"

"I agree. Deerstar, tell her that she cannot do this," Meadowstep added.

"He's _my_ son as you all keep pointing out," Shadepelt growled, "And since his father doesn't seem to care about naming him or even being around, that duty falls to me."

"Unfortunately," Deerstar said reluctantly, "She does have a point. She, as his mother, has the right to name him whatever she pleases."

"But that name..." Sweetflower protested weakly.

"My decision is final," Deerstar said, her voice holding a note of finality.

Sweetflower nodded silently and departed the den, Mallowpaw closely following. Deerstar was next.

"We're going to check on our kits," Sandfoot said.

Sandfoot and Meadowstep quietly left the den, leaving mother and son alone.

Shadepelt turned her attention to this.. thing. He was very small and not much to look at. But she could already see Sparrowclaw in his tiny ears and face... Maggotkit was the perfect name for him, for in Shadepelt's eyes, he was no more important to her than a lowly maggot. He would not amount to anything more than that. Looking at this kit was too much for Shadepelt. It brought back too many memories. Anger shot through her. She forced the kit from her side with a hiss, not caring that he let out a surprised little mew. With a nasty kick from a hind paw she evicted the kit from her nest. This wasn't her son, oh no, it was _his_.

It didn't matter that he shared some of her features. Maggotkit was going to turn out the same way as his father, Shadepelt was sure of it. Just what the forest needed, another Sparrowclaw.

Shadepelt gave one last sniff of disgust and rolled over in her nest so that her back was to the Maggotkit.

A beam of moonlight shone through a hole in the bramble ceiling of the nursery onto the kit as he cried and cried, abandoned by the one cat who should have always loved him...

(Hello all, welcome to my new story! I had originally planned to use the names of ancient clan leaders, but then it became hard to see who was alive when who was alive, so yeah, I made up my own. I hoped you like it, the next chapter will be up soon!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world was dark for Maggotkit. Suddenly, everything became blurry and bright and he blinked open his eyes.

Blinking rapidly for a moment, the kit took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a den of some sort, lying in a warm nest. Not too far away, a gray and black she-cat lay snoring in a nest. Beyond her was a light ginger she-cat and a yellow one.

Maggotkit sniffed the air. The ginger she-cat, he knew from her smell, had been the one caring for him. So surely she must be his mother!

He tottered over and shook her shoulder with his forepaws. The she-cat blinked open yellow eyes. "Oh, Maggotkit! You've opened your eyes!" she purred.

"Are you my mother?" Maggotkit asked shyly.

A frown clouded her gaze. "No, I am not," she replied, her voice having an edge to it, "Shadepelt is."

The she-cat gestured to the sleeping gray and black she-cat. "That's Shadepelt, your mother. I am Meadowstep. My kits are Daisykit and Eaglekit."

Maggotkit looked back at Meadowstep before walking over to Shadepelt and giving her a nudge.

"Hmm.." Shadepelt grumbled. She opened her eyes. "Oh, it's you."

Maggotkit blinked in surprise. What was wrong with her? Surely she was happy to see him? Did it have something to do with the fact that Meadowstep had cared for him up until now?

"Meadowstep says you're my mother," Maggotkit squeaked.

Shadepelt rolled over. "Unfortunately," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Maggotkit was again taken aback. Was there something wrong with him? He backed away. "Okay, Maggotkit! How about you go and find the other kits and introduce yourself!" Meadowstep said, her voice full of false cheer.

"Okay," Maggotkit whispered. His first day with his eyes open and it was already turning out awful.

Maggotkit pushed into the sunlight, his eyes blinking in surprise. It was so bright! There were so many other cats in the clearing that were talking, eating, and grooming each other. Many stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Embarrassment spread through Maggotkit. _"Why are they all staring at me?"_

A squeal diverted Maggotkit's attention elsewhere. A group of kits were tumbling and playing not too far away. Maggotkit went to watch, sitting with his tail curled neatly around his paws. The biggest kit was a tom, and he was pale ginger with a white stripe down his back and yellow eyes. The other two were she-cats. One was a dark ginger with amber eyes and the smaller she-kit was ginger and white with yellow eyes.

The ginger and white she-kit caught sight of him and immediately pulled away from the other kits. They noticed him too and got to their paws. The three were older and seemed huge to Maggotkit. Maggotkit tried not to be nervous as they approached.

"Hello," the ginger and white she-kit said kindly, "Is it your first day out of the nursery?"

"Yup," Maggotkit tried to say confidently.

The tom snorted. "Is there something funny?" the ginger and white she-cat challenged.

Then she turned back to Maggotkit. "Oh, I'm Daisykit, by the way!" Daisykit said cheerfully.

Then she gestured to the other tom and she-kit. "And these are Lightningkit, and my sister, Eaglekit."

"I'd say it was nice to meet you, but then I'd be lying," Lightningkit sniffed, "Who names their kit _Maggot_ of all names?"

What was with everyone? Was there something wrong with him. What had he done wrong? And what in Starclan was a maggot? All these questions were swimming through his mind. The hurt must have shone on Maggotkit's face, because Daisykit immediately looked sympathetic and gave Lightningkit a hard shove. "Lay off, would you?!" she exclaimed.

Lightningkit gave Daisykit a dirty look before turning to Eaglekit. "Let's go and play elsewhere. We don't need _him_."

"Yeah!" Eaglekit agreed vehemently. The two kits scampered off to the other side of the clearing and began to playfight, not paying anymore attention to Daisykit and Maggotkit.

"Daisykit," Maggotkit said slowly, "Please be honest with me. What is a maggot?"

Daisykit hesitated and looked at her paws. "W-well, a maggot is a little white thing usually found on rotting fresh-kill. I don't know anything else beyond that."

Maggotkit looked at him, his mouth gaped with hurt. "How could my parents name me something like this?" he whispered.

"I don't think your father did," Daisykit replied.

"Who is he?" Maggotkit asked, "My father, I mean."

"Sparrowclaw," Daisykit replied, "Your mother _hates_ your father but Meadowstep won't tell me why."

"Why haven't I ever seen him?" Maggotkit asked.

Daisykit gave him a little nudge. "You did just open your eyes," she pointed out, "Maybe now he'll start visiting you."

"What color are my eyes?" Maggotkit asked.

"Green!" Daisykit replied cheerfully.

Maggotkit tilted his head thoughtfully. He had Shadepelt's green eyes, but his pelt was fully black, not black and gray like she was. Did he get his pelt color from his father? And why exactly did his mother hate his father? He was determined to find out.

Daisykit's excited voice broke into his thoughts. "C'mon!" she mewed, "Let's play mossball!"

Maggotkit blinked. "What?" he asked.

"It's the greatest! C'mon!" Daisykit said excitedly.

Once Daisykit showed Maggotkit how to play, the two played happily all afternoon. Soon, the sun began to go down, turning the sky orange, yellow, and red. Maggotkit stopped in his tracks, in awe at its beauty.

Daisykit purred with laughter. "I'd forgotten. It's your first sunset." Beautiful, isn't it?"

Maggotkit could only nod as he stared. His stomach rumbled loudly and he flattened his ears and ducked his head in embarrassment as Daisykit purred with laughter.

"I'm hungry too," Daisykit purred, "But you're not old enough for prey yet. I'll see you later!"

Daisykit scampered over to where the older kits had begun to eat their meals. Maggotkit was alone again. _"I hope Shadepelt isn't still mad at me. But then, what had I done in the first place?"_ he wondered.

Maggotkit made his way to the nursery. Meadowstep and Shadepelt were in their respective nests, conversing quietly. Both looked up upon his entering. Shadepelt wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Keeping his eyes on her, Maggotkit carefully crept towards Shadepelt's nest and slide in. "Well? What do you want?" she growled.

Maggotkit stared at her. Surely she couldn't be serious? "Milk," he replied, blinking up at her.

Shadepelt opened her jaws as if to protest but Meadowstep cut her off. "Remember what Deerstar said!" she hissed.

Shadepelt rolled her eyes but allowed Maggotkit to eat. As soon as he was done, Shadepelt gave Maggotkit a not-so-gentle shove away from her side.

Maggotkit landed on his bottom outside of nest. _"What was that about?"_ he thought, hurt.

Meadowstep looked at him, her eyes sympathetic, but he didn't say anything. Daisykit opened her mouth to say something, but a nudge from Meadowstep kept her quiet. Eaglekit just cuddled up to her mother and sister and closed her eyes.

Sandfoot returned to the den, Lightningkit beside her. Maggotkit watched as the light ginger tom cuddled up to Sandfoot, who looked at Maggotkit and sneered.

"Where am I to sleep?" he asked.

"In the spare moss," Shadepelt growled, opening one green eye.

"But the other kits get to sleep with their mothers," Maggotkit pressed. What made him any different?

Shadepelt's green eyed blazed angrily. "Well _you_ aren't! Now, go to bed and not another word out of you!"

With a final huff, Shadepelt turned away from Maggotkit and curled herself in a ball. Maggotkit stared at her for a moment before making the spare moss in the nursery into a little nest for himself. He climbed in and curled himself into a ball. Sadness clawed at him and his loneliness felt like an ache. There was silence for a few moments. Every cat seemed to be asleep but him. Maggotkit sighed and laid his head on his paws.

A whisper broke through the darkness. "Maggotkit? Are you awake?" It was Meadowstep.

"Yeah," Maggotkit whispered back.

"Come here, dear. You can sleep with me and my kits," Meadowstep whispered.

Maggotkit almost tripped over his paws in his eagerness to get to Meadowstep. Meadowstep purred softly in laughter from her nest and shifted carefully so as to not wake Daisykit and Eaglekit.

When he neared, Meadowstep gently grabbed him by the scuff and lifted him into her nest where she tucked him to her belly beside Daisykit and Eaglekit.

Maggotkit snuggled beside Meadowstep and in spite of himself, began to purr. Maggotkit looked up at the ginger queen. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't mention it, dear," she purred, giving his head a soft lick.

Drowsy from his long day and surrounded by warmth, Maggotkit fell asleep.

Maggotkit was awoken the next morning before dawn by Meadowstep. "Huh?" he asked sleepily, lifting his head.

"You've got to go back in your nest now, dear," Meadowstep whispered, her eyes sad, "Your mother will be furious with me."

Maggotkit's heart sank. Seeing his sad expression, Meadowstep added, "But we can do this every night, if you'd like."

Maggotkit nodded vigorously. Meadowstep purred and gently lifted him back into the nest that he had laid in all alone. Maggotkit curled back up and pretended to sleep until the first rays of dawn shone through kinks in the nursery walls.

He opened his eyes and pretended to just be waking up once he heard movement. Shadepelt went forcefully past him and didn't even look at him. Maggotkit felt sad. There _had_ to be a way to get her to love him again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After watching Shadepelt go, Maggotkit turned to Meadowstep. "What's Shadepelt's favorite prey?" he asked.

Meadowstep's eyes were full of sympathy. "Oh, dear," she murmured. But then she said, "Mouse, dear. Her favorite prey is mouse."

"What's that look like?" Maggotkit asked curiously. He really hoped it wouldn't be too big for him to carry. He wanted to present it to his mother all on his own.

"Stupid kit doesn't know what a mouse looks like," Eaglekit snickered.

Meadowstep swatted at Eaglekit's ear with a hiss. "He's barely seen the camp!" she growled.

"Owww," Eaglekit complained. She shot Maggotkit a resentful glare.

"It's small, brown, and furry with little ears and long, skinny tail," Meadowstep explained patiently.

"Okay!" he replied cheerfully.

He stepped out of the nursery and into the sunlight. Soon he spotted a pile that was full of the bodies of prey.

Spotting a mouse near the bottom of the heap, Maggotkit dragged it out by its tail. There he got a good look at it. It was almost the size of him!

"Hey!" an unfamiliar female voice said.

Maggotkit turned, letting the mouse tail fall from his mouth. A black she-cat with dark blue eyes was watching him. "Aren't you a little too young to be eating prey?" she asked quizzically, surveying his small form.

"It's not for me, it's for my mother," Maggotkit explained.

"You're Sparrowclaw's son, aren't you?" she said.

"Yes, I am," Maggotkit replied. He then added in his mind, _"But I'd never know it seeing that I haven't met the tom!"_

"You look just like he did at that age. Except you have green eyes instead of yellow," the she-cat observed. Then she stopped. "Oh, wait, where are my manners? My name is Rooktail. I am your father's sister."

"And I'm-" Maggotkit started but was cut off by Rooktail.

"Maggotkit? I know," Rooktail replied with a flick of her tail.

"Where is my father anyway?" Maggotkit asked.

"Hunting, I believe," Rooktail replied, "Maybe you'll see him later."

Maggotkit shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he replied.

"And why would you say that?" Rooktail asked, her voice holding a touch of amusement.

"Because he and my mother hate each other," Maggotkit answered matter-of-factly.

Rooktail froze. Maggotkit could tell that whatever answer the black she-cat had been expecting most certainly was not this. "How," she asked cautiously, "Did you know that?"

Maggotkit blinked up at her. "One of the older kits told me," he replied earnestly. He didn't say Daisykit had been the one to tell him because he had a feeling he wasn't supposed to know that. Also, he didn't want the only friend he had to get into trouble.

Rooktail closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, she opened them again. "Well!" she said with false cheer, "It was great to meet you, but I think you should be getting that prey to your mother now, eh?"

Maggotkit was thoroughly confused, but said, "Um, yeah, I'll see you, I guess."

Maggotkit grabbed his mouse by the tail and made his way over to where Shadepelt was lying in the sun, her eyes closed as she soaked up the rays. "Shadepelt?" he asked uncertainly.

Shadepelt's green eyes sprang open. "What do you want?" she growled hostilely, narrowing her eyes.

Setting the mouse at her paws, Maggotkit replied nervously, "I-I heard that mouse was your favorite prey so I went and got you one."

Shadepelt took one look at the prey and snorted with disgust. "Look at this!" she screeched, "This mouse is clearly stale and look at the state of it, dragged along the ground!"

"S-so you want me to get you another mouse?" Maggotkit stammered. This was not going the way he had hoped it would. He didn't think there was anything wrong with the mouse but apparently there was.

"No!" Shadepelt screeched, "Get out of my sight!"

Maggotkit was all too happy to obey. Turning tail, he ran for the nursery and didn't stop running until he reached his nest.

Curling in his nest, he thanked Starclan the nursery was empty at the moment. He was sure that a majority of the clan had seen what had happened. Why did Shadepelt hate him so strongly? Why did his parents hate each other? And why hasn't he ever met Sparrowclaw? Maggotkit was determined to find answers.

Maggotkit laid in his nest, feeling sorry for a while. Then the entrance to the nursery rustled and Daisykit came in. "What are you doing here? C'mon, let's play!" she urged.

Maggotkit lifted his head. "You saw what happened with Shadepelt," he murmured.

"Psh, forget about her!" Daisykit scoffed.

"I can't!" he replied, "She's my mother!"

"At least come outside," Daisykit coaxed, "You haven't even met most of the clan yet!"

 _"Will they even want to meet me?"_ Maggotkit thought. But then he said after hesitating, "Alright."

"I'll introduce you to the elders," Daisykit continued.

"Elders? Who are they?" Maggotkit asked, following Daisykit outside.

"The oldest cats in the clan. They have served for seasons and are now in retirement," Daisykit explained, "They tell great stories!"

Daisykit led him over to where three old cats were lounging lazily in the the sun. "Hello there, youngsters!" a tortoiseshell she-cat purred.

"Hi, Flowershine," Daisykit greeted, "This is Maggotkit!"

Maggotkit watched the old cats to gauge their reaction to his name. The two old toms' eyes widened, while Flowershine did not betray any emotions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Flowershine purred, "And these are Thistleberry and Scorchheart."

She pointed to the gray and ginger tom in turn with her tail. "Nice to meet you," Thistleberry said, avoiding eye contact.

Maggotkit was again confused. What could the elder be concerned about? He was just a kit, after all. "Alright, go and play now," Flowershine said gently, giving them a nudge, "It's a beautiful day."

Saying their goodbyes, the kits scampered back towards the nursery. Maggotkit noticed that Shadepelt was gone, and that his mouse remained untouched. He let out a little sigh. Daisykit heard his sigh and followed his eyes to where the prey lay. "Ohhh. Did she not like the mouse?" Daisykit asked sympathetically.

"She said it was dusty and stale," Maggotkit replied, looking at his paws.

Daisykit marched over to the mouse and gave it a sniff. "There's nothing wrong with this mouse!" she said indigently, "This is perfectly good!"

Maggotkit looked up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Daisykit replied.

"Hm," Maggotkit said thoughtfully, "I remember that sometimes the apprentices would come in and clean our nests. Hey, that's it! I'll make her a really soft nest! Then she's gotta stop being angry at me for whatever I did! Daisykit, where would I get some fresh moss and feathers?"

"Well, the forest, but the medicine cats are bound to have some," Daisykit replied.

"Well, then, let's go!" Maggotkit said excitedly, shifting from paw to paw.

Daisykit purred with laughter. "C'mon, mousebrain," she purred.

Daisykit led the way across the clearing to another den. "Sweetflower?" she called as they stepped in.

A tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes and a smaller, light brown tabby looked up from where they were sorting herbs. "Hello, Daisykit," the tortoiseshell, presumably Sweetflower, greeted.

"Hey, Daisykit," the other, smaller cat greeted.

Daisykit turned to Maggotkit. "These are the medicine cats. This is Sweetflower and her apprentice, Mallowpaw.

"Nice to meet you," Maggotkit replied.

"Likewise," Mallowpaw said, dipping her head briefly.

"What was it you needed?" Sweetflower asked.

"I wanted some moss and feathers to make Shadepelt a new nest," Maggotkit explained.

Sweetflower and Mallowpaw exchanged a glance. "Did Shadepelt tell you to make her a new nest?" Sweetflower asked hesitantly.

"No," Maggotkit replied, "But I want to."

Again Sweetflower and Mallowpaw exchanged a glance. "Um, Maggotkit, I know you mean well, but I think you should leave Shadepelt's nest be," Mallowpaw said.

"Why?" Maggotkit asked in confusion.

"Well, most cats, Shadepelt included, don't really like anyone's messing with their nests unless they have told them too," Sweetflower explained patiently.

This made sense to Maggotkit. "Alright," he replied.

Sweetflower gave him a gentle nudge. "Now, it's a beautiful day. Both of you go and play."

Maggotkit and Daisykit said their goodbyes and left the den. Eaglekit and Lightningkit were playing mossball and looked like they were overall having a great time. "Let's go and play with them!" Daisykit exclaimed.

Maggotkit wasn't so sure that that was a good idea, but he followed Daisykit anyway.

"Can we play?" Daisykit called.

The two kits stopped what they were doing. " _You_ can," Lightningkit replied loftily, "But _he_ can't."

"Why not?" Daisykit asked in bewilderment.

"Of course Meadowstep hasn't told you, Daisykit and Eaglekit, but Sandfoot told me _all_ about this kit," Lightningkit sneered.

"What about me?" Maggotkit asked, tiliting his head to the side curiously. He decided that he wouldn't probably get information out of the older tom if he wasn't hostile about his questions.

"I'm sure you'll all learn in time. After all, the entire clan knows what your father did," Lightningkit continued to sneer.

Maggotkit pricked his ears. "What my father did," he echoed, "What did my father do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Lightningkit snickered, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!"

"Leave him alone!" Daisykit argued, "Maggotkit is not responsible for the actions of his father! Besides, whatever he did could have even been that bad! Otherwise he would have been banished from the clan!"

Lightningkit grinned evilly. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."


	4. Chapter 3

(Not sure if I'm the only one with this problem, but I can't see reviews. My story currently 6 reviews and I can only see 3 which is perplexing and a bit frustrating. If anyone knows how to fix this problem, please message me.)

Chapter 3

Daisykit awoke Maggotkit the next morning with a prod. "Whaz goin' on?" he asked sleepily.

"C'mon, I heard Bushtail say that the apprentices start their training late today. Maybe we can catch them before they leave," Daisykit said, "They're really fun! They're not stuffy like some of the warriors can be!"

Maggotkit was immediately wide awake. He had not met the apprentices yet and he wanted to see how he himself would be when he was finally an apprentice. Six moons was so far away. He was barely even half a moon old.

Maggotkit scrambled to his paws and followed Daisykit from the den. "There they are!" she said happily.

Maggotkit followed where Daisykit as looking. In front of a den sat three young cats. There was a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes, a tom with many colored spots and amber eyes, and a black and white tom with icy blue eyes.

"Hi, Hollypaw!" Daisykit said cheerfully.

"Hiya, Daisykit," the white she-cat said loudly.

Maggotkit was a bit taken aback at how loud the white she-cat was, especially since it was pretty early in the morning. The spotted tom noticed his surprise and chuckled. "Yeah, that's Hollypaw for you. She's the loudest cat in the clan."

"I am not!" Hollypaw replied indignantly, giving him a shove.

The tom only chuckled again. "I'm Rubblepaw, by the way."

"And I'm Quickpaw," the black-and-white tom added.

"I'm Maggotkit," Maggotkit said politely.

"I'm sorry? It's almost as if you said your name was Maggotkit," Hollypaw replied loudly.

Maggotkit was silent. Rubblepaw cleared his throat while Quickpaw buried his nose in his front black paws. "Um, Hollypaw, that's because he did say that is his name," Rubblepaw said hesitantly.

Hollypaw's green eyes went wide with shock. "That's awful!" she exclaimed, "What mother would name their kit something so awful?!"

 _"Apparently my mother,"_ Maggotkit thought bitterly.

"Hollypaw!" Quickpaw hissed, giving her a swat with unsheathed claws.

"Ow!" Hollypaw exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

Quickpaw just rolled his eyes. "Hollypaw!" a voice called.

A pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes was calling for Hollypaw, beckoning with her tail. When she made eye contact with Maggotkit, her eyes stretched wide, with.. guilt?

"Lavendersong calls!" Hollypaw sang, "See ya!"

The fluffy white apprentice trotted to meet her mentor. Maggotkit remained silent as the pair left the camp.

Rubblepaw had too, watched them go. He turned back to Maggotkit with pleading amber eyes. "Please don't take what Hollypaw said to heart. She doesn't always think before she talks," he explained.

Burrfoot and Rooktail emerged from the warriors' den and called for Rubblepaw and Quickpaw. "See ya," Quickpaw murmured.

Daisykit said goodbye, but Maggotkit's gaze remained on his paws. Hollypaw was completely right. His name was awful and he was ashamed of it. Hollypaw's reaction to his name was going to be every cat's reaction to him. Lightningkit and Eaglekit already teased him for it and it wasn't long before every other cat would too. When he will be an apprentice and go to Gatherings, cats from other clans will make fun of him too. All of a sudden, it became too much for Maggotkit.

"You alright?" Daisykit asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Maggotkit lied, "Hey, Daisykit, I didn't sleep well last night so I'm going to go back to my nest. I'll see you later."

Worry still remained in Daisykit's features. "If you're sure.." she said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I am," he reassured her.

Casting one final glance at him, Daisykit scampered over to where Lightningkit and Eaglekit played and joined in whatever game they were playing.

 _"Lightningkit and Eaglekit will never accept me like that,"_ Maggotkit thought bitterly. He was a bit jealous of Daisykit, but he'd never wish for her to be excluded like he is.

Maggotkit turned tail and ran towards the nursery. He just wanted to curl in his nest, albeit his lonely one, and never come out. He was pretty sure the nursery itself at the moment was empty.

He was wrong. Maggotkit roughly shoved past a cat whom he vaguely recognized as Meadowstep, and threw himself into his nest, his little body shaking with cries.

Meadowstep was at his side in an instant. "What's the matter, love?" she asked gently, "What's gotten you so upset?"

Maggotkit lifted his face from where he had buried it in the moss. "Why did my mother give me such an awful name?" he sobbed.

Meadowstep narrowed her eyes. "Who teased you?" she asked quietly.

"N-no one," Maggotkit sniffed, "Hollypaw just asked who would give a kit such an awful name. I don't think she meant it meanly, honest!"

"Then what has you so upset?" Meadowstep asked gently.

"B-because she's right!" he exclaimed, "Maggotkit is such an awful name! I'm gonna get teased and judged for the name for the rest of my life!"

Suddenly, Meadowstep became angrier than Maggotkit had ever seen her. "Get up," she ordered, "We're going to Deerstar."

Without any room for discussion, Meadowstep marched from the den leaving Maggotkit to run after her. Meadowstep suddenly stopped in front of a den. Maggotkit nearly crashed into her.

Meadowstep did not wait to he invited into the den. Inside, Deerstar was conversing quietly with a gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes that Maggotkit supposed was Icywater, Thunderclan's deputy.

"Deerstar!" Meadowstep hissed, her fur bristling angrily.

The two she-cats jumped. "Yes, Deerstar asked, getting to her paws, "Meadowstep, what can I do for you?"

"I think you know," Meadowstep shot back, bring Maggotkit forwards with a sweep of her tail.

"Ah," Deerstar said, averting eye contact with Maggotkit, "You want a allot of things when it comes to this kit. You'll have to be more specific."

"I want you to do away with that hateful name that Shadepelt has given him!" Meadowstep hissed, "No kit should have to have a name that symbolizes their mother's hatred for their father!"

"As I told you when he was born, a name conveys a mother's wish. It is her right to name her kit whatever she chooses," Deerstar replied calmly.

Icywater looked uncertain. "Deerstar, are you sure this is such a good idea?" she asked carefully.

Maggotkit spoke up for the first time. "It's _not_ a good idea!"

The gazes of the adult cats immediately whipped towards him in surprise. "It's not my fault I was born!" Maggotkit argued, "I didn't ask to be born! Obviously my mother hates me but why should I have an awful name to prove it?"

"It's her wishes," Deerstar repeated.

"Yeah, wishes I have a bad future," Maggotkit replied sarcastically, "You're clan leader for Starclan sake! Surely you can change a simple name."

Deerstar shook her head. "I do not want to get involved in family affairs."

Maggotkit looked at her in disbelief. He began to open his mouth but Meadowstep whisked her tail over his mouth so he would be silent. "How about his father? Can't his father rename him?" Meadowstep persisted.

"As you have seen, I don't think Sparrowclaw wants anything to do with him," Deerstar replied, "So Maggokit it is."

"Deerstar I really don't think-" Icywater started.

Deerstar glanced at her deputy coldly. "Remember your place. A clan leader's word is law."

Icywater fell silent.

Maggotkit felt white hot rage spread through him. So this was going to be his name for the rest of his life? All because his clan leader was too pathetic to go against Shadepelt. He saw red tint his visions and he had to take a few deep breathes to calm himself down.

"Well, if you refuse to change his name, can you at least turn him over to me? Shadepelt does not provide adequate care for him." Meadowstep continued.

"Does she allow him milk?" Deerstar asked.

"Yes, but-"

Deerstar interrupted her. "Then she is caring for him."

"Not in the way a kit should be!" Meadowstep cried, "She does not provide Maggotkit love and affection. She doesn't even wash him! At night he shivers in his solitary nest! And who remedies all this? I do! I'm the one who takes care of him! And I can take care of him officially if you'd let me."

Again, Deerstar shook her head. "Shadepelt needs to learn her listen. Kits happen when you become mates. If she didn't want kits then she should have never of became mates with Sparrowclaw in the first place. A queen can't just dump her kits because she never wanted them. Shadepelt has made her nest, now she has to lie in it."

"But does an innocent have to suffer for it?" Meadowstep argued, lashing her tail.

"Who says he's suffering? You are caring for him, are you not?" Deerstar said.

"Are you serious?" Maggotkit said in disbelief.

"Hush, Maggotkit," Meadowstep ordered, "Deerstar do you know that I found him rejected on the night he was born? I came back to the nursery after checking on my own kits who had been with the elder that night and I found him all alone crying and crying? I had to feed and care for him for days until Shadepelt allowed him to feed! She clearly does not want him."

"She provides him waits basic care though," Deerstar argued.

"Basic!" Icywater snorted with disbelief.

"It hurts a kit to be rejected by their own mother! And Starclan knows that Sparrowclaw hasn't taken an interest in him!" Meadowstep exclaimed.

"But Sparrowclaw might still," Deerstar argued.

"And if he doesn't?" Meadowstep pressed, "Deerstar, with me he could have a _family_! He would have me and Burrfoot as an actual father!"

"And so you've spoke with him, have you?" Deerstar said.

"Yes, I have," Meadowstep replied, looking over at Maggotkit warmly, "We'd be delighted to have him as our son."

Maggotkit felt overcome. He didn't know what to say. He hoped that his shining eyes conveyed to Meadowstep all that he couldn't say in words.

Then Deerstar crushed his hopes. She shook her head. "You don't have enough milk to provide for him."

Meadowstep opened her jaws to speak, then closed them. "Your kits are three moons old," Deerstar continued, "So your milk is or will be dried up. Sandfoot's kit is about a half moon older. She won't have any milk either."

 _"And she hates me,"_ Maggotkit added mentally.

"Shadepelt, while being his mother, is the only queen in the clan with milk," Deerstara continued, "So she is a necessity."

"That is true," Meadowstep conceded, "But why can't I care for him once he is weaned?"

"Your kits will be apprentices by the time Maggotkit is weaned," Deerstar pointed out.

"Can't I stay with him then?" Meadowstep pleaded.

"No," Deerstar replied firmly, "You may not. Queens do not stay in the nursery past six moons."

"Are you serious? Meadowstep just said she wouldn't mind staying with me!" Maggotkit nearly screeched.

"She is not your mother and will not be. Shadepelt made her nest and now she has to lie in it. End of discussion," Deerstar growled, "Good day."

Then she marched from the den, tail held high in the air. Icywater turned to them. "I do not agree with what she has done. I will try and talk some sense into her," the deputy said.

Then she hurried after her leader. Meadowstep sighed and slowly left the den. Maggotkit remained silent and followed her. Again, Meadowstep abruptly stopped. "Maggotkit!" she hissed ferociously.

Maggotkit flinched at her tone, suddenly very afraid, his green eyes wide. He backed a bit away.

"I hate that name!" Meadowstep hissed, "And I will _not_ use it!"

Meadowstep turned to face Maggotkit. "I don't care if Deerstar refuses to change your name. I refuse to call you Maggotkit."

Then her expression turned thoughtful. "I'll call you... Nightkit. I think Nightkit suits you."

Maggotkit was happily surprised. "Nightkit, I like it!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you do," Meadowstep purred, "That's what I'll call you, and if the rest of the clan has any brains, they will too."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days passed and still no visit from Sparrowclaw, or as Maggotkit had dubbed him "the forest's most absent father." He hadn't even laid eyes on the tom whom Meadowstep described as black-furred, like Maggotkit himself, only much larger.

"Alright, I've _had_ it!" Maggotkit declared, lashing his tail, "If Sparrowclaw isn't gonna come to me, I'm gonna go to him!"

Daisykit stopped where she was playing with an acorn the two of them had found. There was worry and hesitation in her yellow eyes. "Is that such a good idea? If Sparrowclaw has supposedly done something so terrible, would you want him in your life? I mean, you can always share my father."

Maggotkit pictured the green-eyed, golden brown tom in his head. Like his mate Meadowstep, Burrfoot had treated him kindly, like a son. Burrfoot was everything Maggotkit thought a father should be. But despite his affection for Meadowstep and Burrfoot, Maggotkit couldn't allow himself to give up on his family so quickly. They were his flesh and blood. He wanted to meet Sparrowclaw so the tom would have a change of heart.

"Thanks for the kind offer, but I can't just give up on him," Maggotkit replied.

He quickly scanned the clearing. The only black cat he could see was Rooktail, who was grooming herself. "Maybe he's in the warriors' den," Maggotkit thought out loud.

"Come with me?" he asked Daisykit.

"'Course I will," Daisykit replied, nodding.

Maggotkit made his way over towards the warriors' den and stepped inside. The den was much larger than the nursery, but still had the same mossy nests. The den was empty besides two sleepy looking cats who looked as though they were just waking up. There was no sign of Sparrowclaw. Maggotkit felt a prickle of disappointment.

A gray she-cat with a shimmery coat and a tom with an oddly bushed tail eyed him with disgust. Maggotkit inwardly rolled his eyes. "May we help you?" she asked hostilely, "Last I checked, kits aren't allowed in here."

"Actually yes, you can help us," Maggotkit stared boldly, "My name is Maggotkit. Or Nightkit, if you'd prefer. And you are?"

"Shimmerdust, and that's Bushtail," the she-cat replied, haughtily, "And naw, Maggotkit suits you. It's quite the name though."

Maggotkit rolled his eyes. He knew this already, but that didn't mean it didn't still bother him. In fact, it did greatly. But he wasn't about to let this mean she-cat know it. "Thanks, it's a really beauty, isn't it," he replied sarcastically.

"What do you want, then? I haven't got all day," Shimmerdust huffed.

"I'm looking for Sparrowclaw," Maggotkit continued.

Shimmerdust threw her head back and laughed. "Ha! So the scoundrel can't be bothered to see his son. Serves you right, kit!"

Bushtail joined her mocking _mrrows_ of laughter. Maggotkit felt hot embarrassment spread through him. He barely registered Daisykit protesting, "Hey, leave him alone!"

"Would you happen to know where he is?" Maggotkit continued as if he hadn't heard the rude laughter.

"How should I know? Or care," Shimmerdust snorted.

"Bushtail?" Maggotkit turned to the tom and eyed him hopefully.

"Probably out in the forest somewhere, kit. Can't be of much more help than that," Bushtail grunted, beginning to groom himself.

Maggotkit looked at Daisykit. This wasn't much, but it was a start. "Thank you," Maggotkit replied politely.

Maggotkit and Daisykit left the den. Maggotkit spied Lavendersong just coming into camp. "Hey, Lavendersong, do you know when my father will be back?" he asked.

Lavendersong halted with her blue eyes wide in almost panic. Maggotkit was puzzled. Though he had only encountered the she-cat once before, she had had a look of immense fear and panic then. Maybe she didn't like meeting new clanmates or something. This didn't really make much sense to Maggotkit, but he didn't really have any other ideas.

Lavendersong opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a screech. "Keep away from my son!" Shadepelt screeched, stomping up to him, "You get away from him you wretched, fox-hearted she-cat!"

Lavendersong reeled back in shock and fear. She turned tail and ran out of the camp. Maggotkit exchanged a surprised look with Daisykit. _"What was that all about?"_ he thought.

He voices his concerns out loud. "Um, Shadepelt? What in Starclan was that for?"

Shadepelt turned on him, her green eyes blazing. Maggotkit cowered and prepared for an explosion of her rage. But none came. "You'll learn when you're older," she sighed.

Her tail dropping, Shadepelt slowly made her way into the nursery. Maggotkit felt the stares of the whole clan on him. Flowershine emerged from the shadows of the elders' den. "I'm sorry you young 'uns had to see that. How about I tell you a story?"

"Yes, please!" the two kits chorused.

"Now, come on, my old bones could use a rest," Flowershine said.

The two kits followed the creaky elder back towards her den. There, the elderly she-cat told them the story about the great clans who once roamed the forest. The den was silent besides Flowershine telling her story and the creaky purrs of Thistleberry and Scorchheart.

"And that's how Lionclan came to be!" Flowershine finished.

"Great story, Flowershine!" Daisykit purred.

Maggotkit worked up his courage. "Um, I have a story request."

"Oh, do you, young 'un," Flowershine chuckled, "Let's hear it, then."

"I want to know what happened between my parents," Maggotkit replied hesitantly.

Whatever Flowershine had been expecting, telling Maggotkit about his parents was obviously most certainly not it. "Y-you what?" Flowershine stammered.

"I want to know about my parents," Maggotkit repeated.

Flowershine exchanged a wide-eyed look with the other elders. Then she composed herself and answered calmly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Maggotkit. I'm sorry."

This was not the answer that Maggotkit was expecting. "Why not?" he demanded.

"It's not my place to tell you," Flowershine confessed, "Your parents should explain that to you."

"And if they don't?" Maggotkit fretted.

Flowershine chuckled. "Then come back in five moons," she snorted.

"Really?" Maggotkit said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, sure," Flowershine rolled her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that," Maggotkit warned.

"I'm sure you will," Flowershine laughed, clearly not taking him seriously. But Maggotkit was dead serious. If he didn't know by then, he definitely would take the offer up.

Flowershine's gaze turned serious. "Maggotkit, come outside with me. I have to talk to you."

Maggotkit was now slightly nervous. Was Flowershine mad at him? He couldn't understand why that would be. He was just a kit wanting to know about his parents. Surely that couldn't be a bad thing, right?"

"Look, Maggotkit, maybe you shouldn't try finding out about your parents' history. You're too young right now and you will not like what you find. Maybe stay young for a little while, eh?" Flowershine said, "Maybe you should let your father come to you. Becoming a parent can be a scary thing. He'll come to meet you soon. He loves you in his own way."

"You think so?" Maggotkit said, looking up at her hopefully.

"Yes, I do," Flowershine purred.

Suddenly, an idea hatched in Maggotkit's head. If he wouldn't go to his father, maybe he could make his father come to him...


	6. Chapter 5

(For a person who asked when Maggotkit will do something, we are entering the last chapters of his kithood, and the next few chapters are very important to his development. Also, late Merry Christmas for those who celebrate! I had finals and the new of course the holidays and then lucky me got sick right after. Updates should Ben more frequent now)

Chapter 5

Maggotkit woke early in Meadowstep's nest and gave Daisykit a shake. "Wha?" the she-kit murmured sleepily, lifting her head.

"C'mon, get up!" he whispered urgently.

"What? Why?" Daisykit said.

"Shh!" Maggotkit whispered.

"Maggotkit, it's too early to get up. It's barely even dawn yet," Daisykit whispered.

"Let's go into the forest!" Maggotkit whispered excitedly.

Daisykit was wide awake. "No! Are you crazy?! We'll be in so much trouble!" she whispered harshly.

"I need to get Sparrowclaw to notice me! And what better way than to bring back prey for the clan?!" Maggotkit whispered excitedly.

"You don't know how to hunt," Daisykit pointed out.

"But I can try," Maggotkit argued.

Daisykit still looked skeptical. "I have to at least try," Maggotkit pressed, "Please, Daisykit! I need to finally get my father to notice me!"

Daisykit's eyes softened and Maggotkit knew he had her. "Alright," she said reluctantly, "If we get in trouble, you're dead,"

Daisykit led the way out of the den with Maggotkit right behind her. "C'mon," he teased, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Daisykit just rolled her eyes. "We'll sneak out the dirtplace," she decided.

"Okay," Maggotkit agreed.

Daisykit's eyes darted around the clearing. It was mostly empty, with a tired looking Shimmerdust on watch near the entrance to camp. She didn't even notice the two kits slink into the dirtplace.

Soon, they were in the forest. "Wow," Maggotkit breathed, his eyes wide with awe. He had heard stories of the forest, but this was way better than anything he could have dreamed of. The trees were _enormous_. He couldn't believe that someday he would actually learn to climb them.

"Great view, huh?" Daisykit said.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's much bigger than I imagined."

"Well, that's because you're so small," Daisykit purred, "It won't seem so big when you get older."

"Well, let's go and find something!" Maggotkit urged.

Daisykit tipped her head to the side, thinking. "Hmm. We should probably go for something that doesn't fly," she mused, "It'll be easier."

"Ok!" Maggotkit bounced. He couldn't wait to catch something. That would surely impress Sparrowclaw!

Maggotkit heard a scrabbling sound and he turned. A mouse was nibbling on a seed, unaware of his presence. Maggotkit crouched in a way he saw the apprentices do. Daisykit copied him. He tried to draw himself forward but stepped on a twig with a _Snap_!

Maggotkit cursed as the mouse abandoned its seed and ran away. "Bad luck," Daisykit said sympathetically, "Let's keep moving."

The kits kept moving through the forest. They encountered a shrew, but Daisykit jumped too soon and missed that as well. They still remained empty-pawed. Soon they reached a group of stones.

"Is this Sunningrocks?" Maggotkit asked curiously, tipping his head to the side. He had heard of the infamous rocks through the elders' stories.

Daisykit looked puzzled. "No, these aren't them," she replied, "Sunningrocks is near the river. There's no river nearby."

It was oddly silent here. There weren't the customary bird sounds like the rest of the forest. In fact, Maggotkit couldn't even smell prey anymore. Something wasn't quite right.

A sudden hiss drew his attention. "Maggotkit!" Daisykit cried out in fear, "Snake!"

A snake had come up before them. It flicked its tongue, its harsh yellow eyes gleaming with triumph. It hissed again, revealing sharp fangs.

"What do we do?" Maggotkit whimpered.

"I don't know," Daisykit whispered.

Suddenly, the snake lunged for Maggotkit. A yowl sounded and a blur of black tackled the snake before it could bite Maggotkit.

The warrior that Maggotkit now recognized as Rookflight, sank her teeth into the head of the squirming snake. It fell still.

Panting, Rookflight let the snake fell from her jaws where it hit the ground with a slight _Thump_!

Rookflight looked up at the two petrified kits with fury. "You two," she growled, "are in _so_ much trouble!"

"W-what was that thing?" Daisykit whimpered.

"Adder. One bite can kill a full grown warrior. This is Snakerocks," Rookflight growled, "Now, let's go."

Rookflight began to roughly herd them away. Maggotkit took one last glance at the deadly snake. He would have been dead, had Rookflight not saved him. Would any of the warriors have saved him? Maggotkit certainly didn't think Shimmerdust or Bushtail would have been so quick to save him. Shadepelt wouldn't have.

Maggotkit's thoughts turned darker. Would any cat miss him? Daisykit would. He was her best friend. Meadowstep would, and he was pretty sure Burrfoot would. The two had treated him like he was their own son. Flowershine, he knew would. She was the only elder who had not treated him differently because of his name.

Maggotkit's thoughts turned back to the present. His paws were aching and he was very scared. He was going to be in so much trouble and he hadn't even caught any prey. He instead almost got himself and Daisykit killed by an adder.

Soon, the camp came into view. Daisykit let out a frightened whimper. And inside they went.

Meadowstep, Burrfoot, and surprisingly, Shadepelt, ran to meet them. Shadepelt immediately hauled him roughly by the scruff and they went off to the side. Hope soared in Maggotkit's chest. Was nearly losing her son enough to finally care for him?

"Ow! That hurts!" Maggotkit cried as Shadepelt sank her teeth into his scruff.

She dumped him on the ground. "Good. You deserve the pain," Shadepelt growled.

Apparently not. "How dare you go out of camp like this!" Shadepelt growled, "You just embarrassed me more than you already have! You're a disappointment, like I knew you would be!"

"I-I was just trying to catch some prey," Maggotkit whimpered, pressing himself to the ground.

"Catching prey? Ha!" Shadepelt cackled, "You wouldn't be able to catch anything if it sat down and _asked_ to be caught!"

Anger flared in Maggotkit and he drew himself up to his full height. "You don't know that! I haven't been trained yet!" he retaliated angrily, lashing his tail.

"You're going to be worthless to this clan! Do you hear me? _Worthless_!" Shadepelt yowled.

Shadepelt stomped away and disappeared into the forest. "I'll show you!" he yowled after her.

Resentment bubbled in Maggotkit. How could this excuse of a she-cat be so awful? He didn't ask to be born! From this moment on, Maggotkit knew, he would hate her forever. She was _not_ his mother. Shadepelt gave up that right the moment she kicked Maggotkit out of her nest and gave him that name. Maggotkit couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it. No more trying to do nice things for her or be kind. She did nothing to earn it, or deserve it. She obviously hates him, so Maggotkit was going to hate her right back. How could his father have ever fallen in love with _that_?

A cry drew him from his thoughts. Meadowstep was running towards him with Burrfoot right behind him. She came to a halt and began to cover his face in licks. "Oh, Nightkit! I was so worried!" Meadowstep said tearfully.

"I'm alright and so is Daisykit," Maggotkit said soothingly.

"You almost _died_!" Meadowstep wailed, "If Rookflight hadn't found you, you'd both be _dead_!"

"Now, now," Burrfoot said, laying his tail across his mate's shoulders. "Nightkit, why would you do such a thing?"

Burrfoot's disappointment hurt as much as Shadepelt's harsh words. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Burrfoot, I was just trying to bring back prey." Maggotkit murmured, looking at the ground.

Burrfoot looked confused. "But son, whatever for? We have a full pile. If you were hungry, you should have just asked for something to eat," he replied.

"I wanted to impress my father," Maggotkit murmured. He looked up to catch Burrfoot and Meadowstep exchanging a sympathetic glance.

"Oh, Nightkit," Meadowstep murmured, drawing his chin up with her tail. "If Sparrowclaw isn't happy with the son he has, he doesn't deserve you at all."

"Really?" Maggotkit asked.

"Really," Burrfoot replied, nodding. "If he doesn't see how special you are, then it's his loss."

Maggotkit's eyes were glistening. "Thank you," he sniffed, running his face with a paw.

"But," Burrfoot said, "There will be consequences for this, you realize,"

"Yeah," Maggotkit murmured.

"And that's just what I've come over here for," Deerstar said, strolling over with Daisykit in tow.

"Please don't be too harsh on them! They're just kits!" Meadowstep protested, "I think being frightened so much is enough of a punishment."

"Kits that almost just got themselves killed," Deerstar replied sternly, "To start, whose foolish idea was it?"

Maggotkit raised his head and looked into his leader's angry eyes. "Mine," he replied steadily.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Deerstar growled.

Maggotkit kept his head raised. "I wanted to impress my father," he said, unashamed.

Deerstar's eyes went wide for a moment, but narrowed again. "I see," she said after a moment, "Despite having good intentions, your actions are inexcusable. And you dragged another kit into it."

Maggotkit looked guiltily over at Daisykit, who leaned into her mother. "Both of you shall take care of the elders for a full moon, all day, until they dismiss you," Deerstar said coldly.

Maggotkit and Daisykit looked at each other, jaws gaping. A _whole_ moon?! "Now, Deerstar, do be reasonable!" Meadowstep protested, "Surely you can be a bit more lenient! A moon?!"

"Yes, a moon," Deerstar replied sternly, "I am the clan leader, my word is law. Do not question me any further!"

"I am their mother! I should deal with their punishment!" Meadowstep hissed.

"First off, you are _not_ Maggotkit's mother, and secondly, I repeat, I am clan leader, so my word means _law_. Do I need to spell it out for you?!" Deerstar growled fiercely.

Meadowstep fell silent, but remained looking angry and upset. Deerstar turned to Maggotkit and Daisykit. "Now, I heard that Blazeheart has been complaining of fleas. Have Mallowpaw or Sweetflower give you some mouse bile," she said.

 _"Ugh!"_ Maggotkit thought, sharing a disgusted look with Daisykit. He had never seen nor smelled the infamous bile, but had heard the apprentices complain about it many times before. If it was as bad as the apprentices said it was, this was going to be a _long_ moon.

"Well?" Deerstar demanded, "What are you waiting for!"

Daisykit quickly hurried into the medicine cat den, but Maggotkit remained long enough to throw Deerstar a hate-filled glare. Deerstar looked taken aback by the amount of anger in it.

Maggotkit broke eye contact and hurried after Daisykit. _"It's all her fault I'm like this,"_ he thought bitterly, _"I could have a new family, a new name... I could have a new everything... Shadepelt and her abuse would be out of my life forever. I would be Nightkit, son of Meadowstep and Burrfoot... And Deerstar won't even let any of that happen. She has denied me a chance at happiness. She has forced me to keep such a wretched name and has made me stay with a mother that has no love for me. I will never forget this._..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wait," a low, unfamiliar voice said. Maggotkit stopped in his tracks and turned. His eyes went wide. It was Sparrowclaw.

"Maggotkit, right?" Sparrowclaw said.

"Um, yes," Maggotkit replied. His blinding rage was immediately changed to confusion, and though he loathed to admit it, a little fear.

"I'd like to talk to you," Sparrowclaw said, "Follow me."

Sparrowclaw led the way towards the forest. Maggotkit stopped. "I can't go there," Maggotkit said nervously.

Sparrowclaw waved off his concerns with a flick of his tail. "Unlike before, you have a warrior with you," Sparrowclaw reminded him.

They walked in silence until they were a little ways away from the camp. Then Sparrowclaw stopped and turned. Maggotkit also stopped and looked at him expectantly. Maggotkit knew that on the outside, he looked curious, but on the inside, Maggotkit was terrified.

He had waited for so long to finally meet his father and it was finally happening.. What would Sparrowclaw say to him? What would happen afterwards?

"So, um, you didn't have to do it, you know," Sparrowclaw said.

"Do what?" Maggotkit pressed.

"Go into the forest. I would have come around to see you eventually," Sparrowclaw replied.

Maggotkit looked at him in undisguised disbelief. Was he actually saying that Maggotkit hadn't needed to try and impress him? Maggotkit had no idea when, or even if, his father would ever come around. And that's the first thing that his father brings up? What he did wrong!

"So that's quite the name you have there," Sparrowclaw continued, obliviously.

Maggotkit rolled his eyes. He didn't care that Sparrowclaw was his father and hat he should probably be more respectful. "Thanks, I know," Maggotkit replied sarcastically, "So why haven't you come around at all?"

Sparrowclaw was back to looking uncomfortable. "Well, I didn't think I'd be welcome," he replied.

What a deadbeat father response. "Oh, really? And why is that?" Maggotkit continued sarcastically. He knew that his parents weren't on the best of terms, but he didn't know why.

"W-well," Sparrowclaw said, averting his eyes, "Your mother and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

Finally they were getting somewhere. "What do you mean by that?" Maggotkit pressed.

"She and I, we never intended to be mates, let alone have kits," Sparrowclaw replied.

Maggotkit blinked. "Oh," he replied, satisfied with the answer, "But why does she hate us?"

"Well, your mother never wanted kits period. She's resentful because I fathered the kits and resentful of you because she has to stay with you," Sparrowclaw replied.

"And what about Lavendersong? Where does she fit in? You are often in each other's company," Maggotkit said.

Sparrowclaw's eyes went wide with alarm. "I think that's enough questions," he replied, "The elders await you."

Maggotkit opened his mouth to protest but was herded back to camp. Stomping his paws, Maggotkit hurried to the elders' den.

"There you are!" Daisykit exclaimed, looking up from where she was putting mouse bike on Scorchheart's ticks, "I thought you had ditched me!"

"No, Sparrowclaw came and talked to me," Maggotkit explained, gabbing some mouse bile and starting on Flowershine's ticks.

Daisykit's eyes went wide. "Really?!" she exclaimed, "That's great!"

"He's a mouse-brain," Maggotkit replied bluntly.

The elders said nothing, but exchanged knowing glances. "That's mean!" Daisykit scolded.

"It's the truth," Maggotkit said, "The first things he did was chastise me for trying to get his attention and comment on my name. No apology or 'hey, how's your life been?' Just an excused about he and Shadepelt never wanted kits together."

"And he wouldn't talk to me about Lavendersong and what's going on with them," Maggotkit added.

"Maybe it's for the best," Flowershine said quickly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Maggotkit asked.

"Never you mind. Keep going there, youngster. I have a flea attached to my flank," Flowershine replied.

Maggotkit grumbled and did as he was told. The two kits worked for hours, pulling out ticks and changing bedding. Soon, the sun began to dip towards the ground.

"I think you youngsters have had enough for today," Flowershine said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Maggotkit suppressed a groan. Though, there hopeful would be much less work since they had done so much today. "Hey, why don't you get a moss ball and I'll go to the apprentices' den to see if any of them want to play with us," Maggotkit suggested to Daisykit.

Daisykit nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!" she replied happily.

Maggotkit hurried to the apprentices' den, but before he went in, he heard voices and came to a stop. It was Hollypaw and Quickpaw.

"What tom abandons their family anyway?" a voice said loudly. This was Hollypaw's voice, he knew. She has to be the loudest cat he knew.

"Sparrowclaw, apparently," Quickpaw replied.

Maggotkit pricked his ears. Sparrowclaw hadn't abandoned Shadepelt. Or at least that's what Sparrowclaw said...

"Poor Maggotkit though, with that name. And he had brothers, too, I heard, that died at birth," Hollypaw continued.

He had brothers!? Maggotkit was surprised. No one, not even Meadowstep, had told him he had brothers. He assumed he was an only kit. What a difference having one, or even both of his brothers with him. How he had always wished for littermates. Daisykit was great, but she didn't understand how being rejected by her parents felt. A littermate would. But then, as horrible as it was to think it, it was almost better his brothers were dead. They wouldn't have had to suffered such derogatory names or treatment as Maggotkit did. He wondered if Shadepelt named them, and if they had as bad of names as Maggotkit did.

"Yeah," Quickpaw agreed.

"And the fact that Sparrowclaw left his pregnant mate for Lavendersong? That's the worst of it all," Hollypaw said.

Maggotkit took a step back and felt his stomach fall. He felt nauseous. Bile rose in his throat. Sparrowclaw had left Shadepelt?! And while she was pregnant with him and his brothers?! And Lavendersong, what a mate-stealing, fox-hearted, she-cat!

And what's more, that meant that Sparrowclaw had lied to Maggotkit. He and Shadepelt had not parted in good terms. In fact, Sparrowclaw had probably broken Shadepelt's heart, whether Maggotkit had been intentional or not.

That meant that Maggotkit and his stillborn brothers may have been actually wanted at some point. This made Maggotkit feel a bit better for a moment because that meant he hadn't always been unwanted.

His anger quickly returned. He charged away from the apprentices' den and to the warriors' den where he had seen Sparrowclaw go. "I would like to speak to Sparrowclaw. Alone," Maggotkit said in a tone that allowed no argument.

The warriors in the den filed out, leaving Maggotkit alone with his father. "You have not been a part of my life for long, and everything you have said to me has been a lie," Maggotkit said, his voice shaking with rage.

"What are you talking about?" Sparrowclaw had the audacity to pretend to be curious!

"That you left Shadepelt while she was expecting _your_ kits for another she-cat!" Maggotkit spat, " _Lavendersong_!"

Sparrowclaw looked taken aback. "H-how did you hear that?" he stammered.

"It doesn't matter how I found out! It all makes sense now! Why Shadepelt hates you, and why she hates me! Not that I like how horrible she has been I can see her reasons! I remind her of you, the cat that broke her heart! That's why you're always with Lavendersong! You're not friends, like I thought; you're mates!" Maggotkit snarled, "And now I see why you never came around! You weren't welcome then, and you're not welcome now! I'm never going to talk to you again!"

"Going to be kind of difficult since we live in the same clan," Sparrowclaw gave a humorless laugh.

Maggotkit glared at him. "I don't care!" he hissed.

Then he turned and sprinted away, and raced towards the nursery, not even giving an explanation to a surprised Daisykit as he ran past her.


	8. Chapter 7

(Before you read this, read chapters 5 and 6!)

Chapter 7

The next moons seemed to fly by with no real significant memories, at least it seemed like it to Maggotkit. Daisykit, Eaglekit, and Lightningkit had become apprentices and now he was by himself. He was grateful that now Eaglepaw and Lightningpaw would no longer have as much time to tease him, but it also meant he wouldn't see Daisypaw as often. And though he would never admit it out loud, he missed her.

Maggotkit noticed changes in himself. He was shorter tempered and never wanted to play with Fernkit, Treekit, Hollowkit, and Graykit, kits of Shimmerdust and Applefall. They were just plain annoying. Maggotkit knew that _he_ had never been so obnoxious.

As for the situation of his family, Sparrowclaw now avoided him like he had greencough. Lavendersong, who never approached him before, now also made a point never to encounter him.

Meadowstep had to go back to the warriors' den once her kits were apprenticed, but she made a point to come by whenever her warrior duties allowed her. Burrfoot too. And Shadepelt? Shadepelt just flat out ditched him as soon as it was just the two of them. He hadn't really seen her since and she too, avoided him when at all possible.

Today was a very important day for Maggotkit. It was the day he turned six moons. He knew he should probably be more enthusiastic than he was, but what was the point? He'd probably be paired with a mentor that both hated him for what his father had done or was completely wrong for him.

 _"Yay me,"_ Maggotkit thought sarcastically, _"I, the kit outcast, will now become the apprentice outcast."_

He could only count on one paw the cats in the clan that actually cared about him. He wasn't going to count the ones that were indifferent to him.

"Nightkit!" Meadowstep called.

Maggotkit turned to see her coming towards him. It was sweet that she called him that, but he had resigned himself to the fact that it had never caught on.

"I tried to have Deerstar changed your name when it's time for your ceremony, but she won't," Meadowstep said sadly.

"At least you tried," Maggotkit replied, "Which is more than Shadepelt ever did."

Meadowstep followed where he was looking to Shadepelt sharing a mouse with Quickbreeze. "Oh, Nightkit," she said gently, "You must let go of your anger or it will never leave you and you'll never be happy."

"I'm never gonna be happy anyway," Maggotkit muttered, staring at his paws.

Meadowstep gently drew up his chin with her tail. "Now that's not true," she chided gently, "Just because you have had a bad past, does not mean you will have a bad future."

Maggotkit gave a little grunt. Meadowstep just looked at him briefly before licking his head with quick, brisk strokes.

"Ugh! Meadowstep!" Maggotkit complained, trying to duck away, "Cut it out!"

"Stay still!" Meadowstep exclaimed, "You need to have a clean pelt for your ceremony!"

Maggotkit simply grumbled, but did as he was told. "There," Meadowstep said finally, taking a step back to see her work.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Deerstar yowled.

Maggotkit surveyed his leader. She had hardly changed over the past moons and didn't look like she'd be dying soon. _"Wait where did that come from?"_ Maggotkit thought in surprise, _"I don't really want my clan leader to die, do I?"_

Deerstar had certainly been the cause of many of his problems, hadn't she? She wouldn't let Maggotkit change his name, or leave Shadepelt. _"I wouldn't be upset if she died,"_ Maggotkit silently decided, _"Icywater would be a much better leader."_

Maggotkit turned his attention back to Deerstar. "We have a kit that has reached his sixth moon. Maggotkit, come forward."

Inwardly, Maggotkit groaned. Did she have to use his name? But he kept his thoughts to himself and obediently stepped forward. "I have thought long and hard about who young Maggotkit's mentor should be and I finally came to a decision," Deerstar said.

 _"Sure you thought long and hard,"_ Maggotkit thought scornfully, _"And I suppose hedgehogs fly now."_

"Sparrowclaw, you will mentor your son," Deerstar said.

 _What!_ Maggotkit felt his eyes go wide and he saw that Sparrowclaw too had an expression of pure shock and horror on his face. Deerstar apparently had not told him.

Protests broke out and Maggotkit was in complete agreement. Sparrowclaw would be an awful mentor for him. Paws down. Why couldn't have Rooktail been his mentor? She was very experienced and would have been a great choice.

"Deerstar, kin can't mentor kin," Icywater said patiently.

Deerstar twitches her ears in annoyance. "I am well aware of that, thank you," she replied tartly.

Icywater narrowed her eyes, but fell silent. "I stand by my decision," Deerstar announced. She looked at Sparrowclaw and Maggotpaw expectantly.

Oh no, that meant he had to touch noses with Sparrowclaw. Maggotpaw braced himself and tried not to shudder when they made brief contact. Sparrowclaw looked just as enthusiastic as Maggotpaw did.

"Meeting dismissed!" Deerstar called.

"So, I'll show you the territory... I guess," Sparrowclaw said uneasily.

Maggotpaw could only nod. Something told him that this was going to be a long apprenticeship.

Maggotpaw silently followed Sparrowclaw into the forest. Both were quiet unless Sparrowclaw occasionally explained something. All Maggotpaw did was give a nod to acknowledge that he heard him. He was too busy thinking of how he was going to chew Deerstar out when he got back to camp. Pairing him with his father? Seriously? It was as if Deerstar had paired a Thunderclan cat with a Shadowclan cat. It wasn't going to end well. Maggotpaw was no medicine cat, but even he could see it. How come Deerstar didn't be see that? He was going to speak to her as soon as this tour (if it could even be called that since Sparrowclaw was almost silent the entire time).

"And that's the tour," Sparrowclaw said. Maggotpaw blinked. He hadn't realized they had already made it back to camp. No wonder his paws ached. He had never walked that far before in his life.

"You're dismissed, I guess," Sparrowclaw said uneasily.

Maggotpaw only nodded, but made a beeline for Deerstar's den. When he barged in, Deerstar looked up in surprise but got to her paws. "Oh, Maggotpaw. What can I do for you?"

 _"A lot of things, like my name for starters,"_ Maggotpaw thought sarcastically.

Maggotpaw thought he would come in and speak to Deerstar calmly, but he lost his temper just looking at her. "How could you pair me with my father?!" Maggotpaw exploded, "If you supposedly thought so long and hard about who should train me, then how in Starclan's name did you come to the conclusion that Sparrowclaw was the best cat to train me?! I've only had a full conversation with him once in my life!"

"I don't have to justify anything to you," Deerstar growled, towering over him. But Maggotpaw refused to cower. "You are an apprentice and I am your _leader_! So you better watch your mouth!"

"Do you honestly have it for me?!" Maggotpaw yowled, "First you denied me to have a proper family, you wouldn't let me change my wretched name, and now you paired me with my father?!"

"You are an ungrateful little wretch!" Deerstar growled, "I put you two together to try and fix your relationship!"

Maggotpaw was taken aback for a moment but kept speaking. "Can't you recognize something for what it is?! My family is _broken_ , do you hear me? _Broken_! And I was trying to make a new one!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you should be grateful you have a father that is still alive!" Deerstar retaliated.

"He may as well be dead because he certainly never comes to see me!" Maggotpaw growled, "And I don't want to try and fix things with him! He left my mother, he left me! All for another she-cat! Why would I ever want a relationship with that kind of cat?!"

"Families can be dysfunctional, but that doesn't mean you give up on them!" Deerstar argued.

Maggotpaw gave a cold laugh. "Oh, but Deerstar, I gave up on them _moons_ ago. I am not the son of Shadepelt and Sparrowclaw. Their treatment of me has made that _quite_ clear. I am the son of Meadowstep and Burrfoot in everything but blood."

"And you, you just can't admit when you're wrong," Maggotpaw continued angrily.

"Enough!" Deerstar hissed ferociously, "I am your clan leader and you need a serious lesson in respect! You will not attend Gatherings for the next four moons and everyday after you train, you will care for the elders! Their care will fall on nobody but you for the entirety of the four moons! Now get out of my sight!"

Maggotpaw ran, not because he was afraid, but because he didn't want to say anything worse. He had many more things he wanted to chew his leader out for.

As he ran, he was almost blinded by how angry he felt. Rage made his head and heart pound. " _How dare she?!"_ he thought angrily, _"She has ruined my life! I will never forget this! She will pay!"_

Maggotpaw stopped and looked back at his leader's den. Someday, she would feel pain and he would have his revenge on all that hurt him. That is what he vowed on this day. He didn't care what it cost him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a long day of caring for the elders, Maggotpaw finished his prey and moodily stomped towards his den. Ignoring Daisypaw's meow of greeting, he plopped himself into his nest with an angry huff. It just wasn't fair. Deerstar messed up, and yet he was being punished for it? Why? Was it because he was right? How hard was it to give a little kit a family? Then maybe he wouldn't be such an outcast.

"Hey _Maggot_ paw," Lightningpaw mocked made sure to draw out the prefix of his name, "How was training with your dear old father?"

Maggotpaw chose to ignore him. He curled into his nest and closed his eyes, hoping Lightningpaw would shut up. He didn't.

"It's no wonder Sparrowclaw never comes around," Lightningpaw jeered, "Who would ever want a son like you? You're a freak and worthless!"

Maggotpaw's eyes shot open wide. He was sick of Lightningpaw talking. With an angry yowl, he lunged at the light ginger tom and barreled him over. Lightningpaw quickly flipped him over onto the moss and pinned him there. Maggotpaw angrily spat and squirmed throwing profanities at the older tom. "Ooooh," Lightningpaw taunted, "Little Maggot has a mouth! Too bad he doesn't have the muscles to back up his words!"

In response, Maggotpaw spat in his face. Lightningpaw narrowed his eyes in rage and lifted one paw off of Maggotpaw and wiped the spit from his face.

"You're pathetic," Lightningpaw hissed, releasing Maggotpaw.

Maggotpaw did not say anything, but slunk to his nest in humiliation. Lightningpaw would pay for humiliating him. With a grunt, Lightningpaw made his way back to his nest. When Daisypaw and Eaglepaw came in, both toms appeared to be asleep. Maggotpaw was not and he knew that Lightningpaw wasn't either. Neither would forget this. The toms hadn't liked each other before, but Maggotpaw now knew that he had made a lifelong enemy.

It took Maggotpaw a while to get to sleep that night, but when he did, he awoke in a dark forest. Maggotpaw looked around. It was unlike a place he had ever seen. The sky was pitch black with not a star in sight. The only light came from a full moon, which cast a strange light that seemed to turned the forest a dark, murky color. Maggotpaw was currently in a clearing and the trees around him seemed to be endless and sinister looking. The forest was silent and there were no sounds or smells of prey. Maggotpaw was immediately on edge.

"Greetings, Maggotpaw," a deep, unfamiliar voice said.

Maggotpaw whipped his head around. The cat that had spoken was huge, even bigger than Sparrowclaw. He was clearly a seasoned warrior, for he was missing huge chunks of fur and scars were littered across his body and both his ears were torn. What little fur he did have left was a golden ginger. His eyes were a fierce yellow.

"How do you know my name?!" Maggotpaw demanded.

"There's no need for that," the tom said smoothly, flicking his tail, "You can trust me."

But Maggotpaw did not relax. _"I said_ , how do you know my name?!" he demanded, his muscles remaining tense.

Approval shone in the tom's eyes. "Good, good," he replied approvingly, "A good warrior is not so quick to trust a cat he just met."

Maggotpaw noticed that the tom did not answer his question of how he had known Maggotpaw's name, but he decided to drop it for now. "What is your name, then?" Maggotpaw questioned.

The tom paused for a moment before replying. "One-eye."

Maggotpaw let out a cold laugh. "It seems that both of our mothers had a sick sense of humor when naming us. You don't appear to be missing an eye," he said.

"That I am not," One-eye's laugh was more of a growl.

"I'm clearly dreaming still, but why have you brought me here?" Maggotpaw asked, his gaze sweeping around the clearing once more.

"I see great potential in you, young one," One-eye rumbled in reply.

Maggotpaw blinked in surprise. Why, out of all the cats in the clans, would he be chosen? "Don't look so surprised," One-eye laughed coldly.

Maggotpaw blinked rapidly. "In sorry," he said quickly, "I'm not really used to that many cats saying I have potential."

"I know. I have watched you since birth," One-eye replied.

" _Creepy much_?" Maggotpaw thought.

"You have been treated unfairly and cast to the side. Your _father_ ," One-eye said, "Will never help you reach your full potential."

Maggotpaw snorted. "I know that," he replied, "Sparrowclaw is a weak fool."

One-eye looked pleased. "That he is."

"But not so much as Deerstar," Maggotpaw added, "She's the worst of all. It's a wonder the clan still functions properly under her leadership."

"She is as weak as she is mouse-brained," One-eye growled, "And the clan would fare much better without her."

Maggotpaw was finally pleased to see that someone agreed with his sentiments over Deerstar's leadership. "That brings me to the reason that I brought you here," One-eye said.

Maggotpaw pricked his ears to listen. "You will never reach your full potential under that fool Sparrowclaw's tutelage. So, I am offering to teach you how to fight, to be a _true_ warrior," One-eye growled.

Maggotpaw considered One-eye's words. It was true that Sparrowclaw probably was not going to do a good job training him. He was either going to be negligent or very hard on him. Maggotpaw needed to prove himself worthy to the clan. And he wasn't going to be able to do that if he only remained Sparrowclaw's apprentice.

"I will take up your offer," Maggotpaw said finally.

"Good," One-eye hissed sinisterly.

"Will we start now?" Maggotpaw asked.

"Not fighting, but basic hunting," One-eye growled, "Now, what has your useless father taught you?"

"If you say you've been watching me, wouldn't you already know?" Maggotpaw asked.

Quick as lightning, One-eye's paw shot out and his claws take Maggotpaw's face. Maggotpaw felt blood drip down his face and he fell back in surprise. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"When I ask you a question, answer it!" One-eye snarled.

"He somewhat taught me the hunting crouch," Maggotpaw replied, his face still stinging.

One-eye narrowed his eyes. "Somewhat? Show me."

Maggotpaw fell into the crouch that he had learned. "You call that a hunting crouch?!" One-eye hissed angrily.

Maggotpaw was angry. "That's what I was taught! Don't blame me!" he growled.

One-eye closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We have a lot of work to do. Sparrowclaw has taught you practically nothing."

"I have been only apprenticed for barely a day," Maggotpaw pointed out.

"True, but a good mentor should have at least taught their apprentice the basic crouch," One-eye replied.

"What was wrong with my crouch?" Maggotpaw asked.

"Not out of insolence but so I can learn," Maggotpaw added quickly when he saw One-eye begin to get angry.

One-eye relaxed. "You were putting all of your weight on your right side and your hunches are not positioned right. Here."

He showed Maggotpaw the right way which Maggotpaw copied. "Good," One-eye said, "Now show me how you would forward crawl."

Maggotpaw crawled forward, trying to keep his tail down. "Stop, stop!" One-eye called loudly.

One-eye came over and whacked Maggotpaw's tail with an unsheathed forepaw. " _This_ is waving around. The prey will see you, mouse-brain!"

"And you're moving too fast! Moving fast will cause you more of a chance to not look where you're going and misstep!" One-eye continued angrily.

Maggotpaw flattened his ears. "Try again!" One-eye hissed.

Maggotpaw tried his crouch and movement again. "Better," One-eye growled, "Practice."

"Of course," Maggotpaw nodded.

One-eye glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "It is almost time for you to wake up. I will see you tonight."

Then he began to fade. Maggotpaw's vision went black and he woke up to find himself in his den. The bit of sunlight in the den told him it was dawn and time to get up.

With a tiny groan, Maggotpaw hauled himself up. The events of last night came flooding back to him. He was going to train with One-eye. He as going to become strong, strong enough to beat any warrior, including Lightningpaw. And speaking of that horrible tom, he was still asleep. His mouth was gaped open as he snored. Maggotpaw felt disgust as he looked at his denmate.

Maggotpaw tore his gaze away and padded out of the den where he was greeted by the sunrise. Surprisingly, many cats were awake and many seemed to be surrounding... Lavendersong?

The gray she-cat had several cats (mostly she-cats although Maggotpaw could see Sparrowclaw there too) surrounding her. Maggotpaw just caught snippets of their conversation.

"Oh, that's _wonderful_!"

"Two moons you say?"

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"The clan needs new warriors!"

Names? New warriors? Maggotpaw looked to Lavendersong and then to Sparrowclaw, neither of whom had noticed him yet. _"Oh no, oh no..."_

Maggotpaw knew what that meant. Kits. He felt nauseous and as though the camp was spinning. They were expecting kits. _"My father is expecting kits with another she-cat..."_

Yes, Maggotpaw had basically said that Sparrowclaw wasn't his father, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt him at all. He felt a sense of betrayal. Sparrowclaw was supposed to be his father, not the father of kits that never should have even have been born. It just wasn't fair.

Maggotpaw tried to think fairly. It wasn't these kits' fault they were going to be born. But he couldn't. And they would also be his kin, in a way. The thought of that repulsed him. He hated these kits so much already. They were going to have everything he should have had. Parents that loved them, a whole group of other kits to play with, and a clan to adore them.

Yes, Maggotpaw had Burrfoot and Meadowstep and Daisypaw, but somehow, it just felt different. These kits would never know what it felt like to be rejected by their mother, taunted and teased for their names, or talked about behind their back. They would never know what it felt like to have their own father betray them and their mother, all for another she-cat.

Maggotpaw was bitter, but he had to hide it. Training was due to start soon but it didn't look like Sparrowclaw was leaving Lavendersong any time soon. That meant Maggotpaw was going to have to get him and face his clanmates. Starclan help him.

Maggotpaw took a deep breath and made his way over. No cat paid him any mind. Maggotpaw wasn't sure if they hadn't noticed him or if they were blatantly ignoring him as many in the clan often did. Whatever the case, he knew he had to get Sparrowclaw's attention somehow. It wouldn't do for him to be the only apprentice who was not out training. Maggotpaw cleared his throat. Still no cat acknowledged him. He cleared his throat again, but louder.

Quickbreeze, Hollyfeather, Shimmerdust, Lavendersong, and Sparrowclaw turned their heads. "Um, hi," Maggotpaw said uncertainly, "Sparrowclaw, it's dawn, time to train."

"Lavendersong is expecting kits! Aren't you going to congratulate her?" Shimmerdust asked.

 _"That's the last thing I'd like to say to her,"_ Maggotpaw thought, _"Those kits should never be born."_

Maggotpaw eyed her carefully. Oh, Shimmerdust knew exactly what she had asked him. She knew how much it was hurting him, seeing his father start a family with another she-cat. Cruel fox-heart. He opened his mouth, planning on saying something along the lines of, "Why would I ever congratulate a she-cat who literally stole my father from my mother?"

But before he could answer, he heard a familiar voice hiss in his mind. _"No, don't, you fool! You have to pretend you are excited for these kits!"_

It was One-eye. Maggotpaw wasn't sure how the tom had gained access to his mind but he wasn't going to question it. He was also going to do as One-eye said and be enthusiastic about the kits. Or at least somewhat enthusiastic even if it really killed him to do so. "Oh, um, g-good for you guys," Maggotpaw stammered.

Lavendersong searched his gaze with her blue eyes. "So you're not upset?" she asked, her voice sounding a mixture of hopeful and relieved.

 _"Of course I am!"_ Maggotpaw internally screeched. But instead he said, "Um, no. Sparrowclaw moved on. It's not my business what he does."

Lavendersong looked relieved while Quickbreeze, Shimmerdust, Hollyfeather, and most especially, Sparrowclaw, looked surprised. "So, um, training?" Maggotpaw said, bringing the topic back to what he originally came for.

"You're really going to ask a tom to leave his mate when he just learned that he's going to be a father? How selfish," Shimmerdust scoffed.

Maggotpaw had to resist rolling his eyes. What he had asked was not selfish at all. He is an apprentice and Sparrowclaw is his mentor. It's dawn. Time to train. Simple as that. Besides, it's not like Lavendersong would be going anywhere anyhow.

"Shimmerdust," Lavendersong said quietly, "Sparrowclaw is already a father. I'm just making him one twice over. And he has duties. He has an apprentice to train. I'll still be here waiting."

Maggotpaw's jaws fell open. Lavendersong, sticking up for _him_? He wasn't the only one that looked surprised. Sparrowclaw was too. Sparrowclaw looked back from Maggotpaw and Lavendersong, a look of pure shock on his face that was almost comical.

"Yeah but who do you think Sparrowclaw would rather spend time with? You or _him_?" Shimmerdust snickered, referring to Maggotpaw.

Maggotpaw narrowed his eyes. He was really getting tired of this. "Shimmerdust, I believe I was talking to my mentor, not _you_."

Shimmerdust narrowed her eyes. "You better watch your mouth, Maggot," she growled, "I heard you have elders duty for four whole moons. Wanna make it longer?"

"If you keep your abnormally large muzzle out of places where it doesn't belong, gladly," Maggotpaw retorted.

Then he snorted, "And honestly, I've heard my name so many times by now that it has lost its sting. Now, haven't you have anything better to do than pick on an _apprentice_?"

Shimmerdust drew back and brought a paw to her muzzle and narrowed her eyes dangerously again. Maggotpaw turned to his mentor. "Sparrowclaw?"

Sparrowclaw avoided his gaze. "Yeah, I think I'm going to stay here for today. Go find Rooktail or some cat to take you out."

Maggotpaw just nodded and walked away. He could hear Shimmerdust cackling behind him. Maggotpaw resented Lavendersong and he resented her unborn kits. Yes, Maggotpaw had basically disowned Sparrowclaw, but seeing him move on and start a family with the she-cat that had destroyed Maggotpaw's family was almost more than Maggotpaw could bear. Well, if Sparrowclaw was going to have the day off, then so was he. Maggotpaw decided he would go for a walk in the forest. Perhaps it would help him sort his thoughts out. Starclan knows it would be better than sticking around camp. At least in the forest there would be no Deerstar putting him to work with the elders and no cats fawning over Lavendersong's pregnancy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, Maggotpaw again woke to One-eye. "I see you've had quite the day," One-eye rumbled.

"Ya think?" Maggotpaw growled, getting to his paws.

"You did not deserve the treatment you earned," One-eye rumbled, "You have been treated unfairly your entire life for doing no wrong."

"I know," Maggotpaw muttered resentfully.

"Your anger will make you strong. It will give you the strength when you fight," One-eye growled, "And it will give you the strength for _revenge_."

Maggotpaw perked up at this. "You'll help me get my revenge?"

"Yes..." One-eye hissed, "Lavendersong, Sparrowclaw, Shadepelt, Deerstar, those two pesky apprentices... Anyone you desire."

Maggotpaw thought about the clanmates that had hurt them the most.

 _"It's no wonder Sparrowclaw never comes around," Lightningpaw jeered, "Who would ever want a son like you? You're a freak and worthless!"_

 _"You're going to be worthless to this clan! Do you hear me? Worthless!" Shadepelt yowled._

Maggotpaw burned with rage as he thought of what some of his clanmates had said to him.

"But it will take a while and require much dedication. You can't screw it up or else you're mouse fodder," One-eye warned, "Are you up for the task?"

"Yes," Maggotpaw had never been more certain about anything in his entire life. He would get revenge on those who wronged him.

One-eye watched him, his eyes void of emotion. "I'm going to teach you some basic fighting moves, but first we'll review your crouch. Show me,"

Maggotpaw fell smoothly into the crouch. One-eye paced around him, observing his stance. "Good," he growled finally, "Now get up."

"So I am going to teach you to fight. There will be no sheathed claws softness," One-eye growled.

"Why unsheathed claws?" Maggotpaw asked, "Won't we get hurt that way?"

"Won't we get hurt that way?" One-eye mocked, "Of course we're going to get hurt! That's what battle training is for! How can we prepare properly if we practice without our claws?!"

Maggotpaw cowered, surprised by One-eye's anger. "How can we?!" One-eye roared.

"We can't!" Maggotpaw burst out.

"No, we can't. Now get up. You're cowering like a kittypet," One-eye growled.

Maggotpaw quickly drew himself up. "Now, come at me," One-eye growled, getting into a crouch.

Maggotpaw blinked. "Just like that?"

"Do not question my orders!" One-eye snarled.

Maggotpaw quickly chose an angle to attack and leapt at One-eye who neatly dodged and swiped Maggotpaw to the ground with one forepaw.

Maggotpaw tried not to wince. He now had blood oozing from the scratches One-eye had left. "How does losing so easily make you feel? Huh?! Pathetic!"

Maggotpaw yowled and launched himself at the older cat with renewed ferocity. He gripped One-eye with his forepaws and battered the older tom's belly with unsheathed back claws, a move he had seen older apprentices practice before. After a few moments of hissing and spitting as each cat fought with their might, One-eye finally shook Maggotpaw free. Maggotpaw landed on his side with a _Thump!_ on the ground. He quickly scrambled to his paws and faced One-eye, not taking his eyes off of the older cat for a moment. He wouldn't put it past One-eye to pull something.

Maggotpaw was relieved to see approval glinting in One-eye's eyes and that the tom made no further moves to attack him. "Where did you learn to do that?" One-eye rumbled.

"I-I have seen older apprentices do it before," Maggotpaw admitted.

"Very well," One-eye replied, nodding, "It seems that I do not have to teach you that particular move. But, we will work on strengthening your legs so when you do claw an enemy's stomach, you can do it faster and with higher intensity so you can inflict the most damage possible."

"Alright," Maggotpaw agreed, nodding.

"Now," One-eye growled, "You are a smaller cat. Brute force may not be as effective for you. Your best bet would be to utilize your size for speed and cunning."

Maggotpaw at first felt slightly offended that One-eye called him small, but soon realized that the older warrior was right. He had always been small and scrawny, and he doubted he would ever be as big as Sparrowclaw, who was the largest cat in Thunderclan.

"This move is called the leap-and-hold," One-eye growled, "Listen well. This works best for small cats and it best work for you. You jump onto the back of to bigger cat and hold on tight while still landing blows. Think you can manage that?"

Maggotpaw nodded determinably. He was determined not to mess this up and to impress One-eye. One-eye stood facing him in a defensive position, his eyes narrowed hostilely and his teeth bared.

Maggotpaw narrowed his in return, waggled his hunches and leapt onto the back of the much bigger warrior. He immediately dug his claws into One-eye's back and braced himself as One-eye started to shake him off.

 _"You gotta land blows too,"_ Maggotpaw reminded himself.

Maggotpaw lifted a forepaw and began clawing at One-eye's back. _"Hmm... One-eye never said teeth.."_ he thought quickly.

Maggotpaw promptly sank his teeth into One-eye's back with a satisfying _Crunch!_ One-eye let out a shriek unlike any Maggotpaw had heard before and flung Maggotpaw through the air until he hit a tree, and fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Maggotpaw tried to stagger to his paws, his flanks heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

One-eye advanced towards him, his eyes blazing with rage. Then he relaxed, blood trickling down his side. "Good," he growled, "I never said teeth, but a good warrior always uses his wits."

Maggotpaw was stunned. "Good!" he yelped, "I could have really hurt you!"

"How do you achieve victory without pain!?" One-eye roared, "It is necessary! Do you think you will hold back in a battle?! No! So don't hold back here! Do you understand?! I said, _do you understand!_?"

"Yes!" Maggotpaw yelled, "Yes, I do!"

"Good. Don't forget it," One-eye growled, "Now again..."

Maggotpaw's eyes shot open. He was in his nest in the apprentice's den. After the leap-and-hold fiasco, Maggotpaw continued to train with One-eye. He winced as he lick his various scratches and bites. Maggotpaw wondered how his wounds carried over into the waking world. He was pretty sure that One-eye knew, for when they fought, he only inflicted damage that could be easily passed off and heal on its own without a medicine cat's help.

Maggotpaw paused from his grooming at the sound of moss rustling. Daisypaw was just waking up and was blinking drowsily. "Hi, Maggotpaw," she yawned.

"Hi, Daisypaw," Maggotpaw replied, giving himself one final lick.

Daisypaw came over to him. Maggotpaw tried to his his scratches, by shifting but failed with a couple. Daisypaw's eyes went wide at the sight of them. "Goodness!" she said, "Are you alright?"

"Just from a thorn in my nest," Maggotpaw lied, "Hold on..."

Maggotpaw rummaged through his nest, praying he'd find a thorn. He withdrew with a forepaw a huge thorn, probably courtesy of Lightningpaw or Eaglepaw. They would certainly do it on occasion and Maggotpaw would do it back. "Geez," Daisypaw said, eyes widening for a moment, "That's huge! No wonder you're scratched up! Maybe you should see the medicine cats."

Maggotpaw felt a rising panic. If he went to the medicine cat den, they would spit right away that his injuries were not inflicted by a mere thorn. And then they'd question him. Maggotpaw's instinct told him to keep his meetings with One-eye a secret. He knew Daisypaw was just trying to help, but he really couldn't go to the medicine cat den. "No, I'm fine. Honestly."

Daisypaw just gazed at him, looking solemn and serious. "I know you've had a rough time lately and Lavendersong's pregnancy hasn't helped matters in any way, but know that I'm always here. Whether you need to talk or whatever," she said quietly.

Daisypaw silently left the den. Maggotpaw simply watched her as she left.


	11. Chapter 10

(Read Chapters 8 and 9 first!)

Chapter 10

The day after Sparrowclaw had chosen to stay with Lavendersong instead of train Maggotpaw, he finally took Maggotpaw out. "Right," Sparrowclaw said in a bored voice, "I'm going to teach you the basics of fighting."

Maggotpaw had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _"Could Sparrowclaw sound any less enthusiastic?"_

"Right," Sparrowclaw continued, "First I'll show you the proper way to leap at an enemy. You won't be able to win if you can't even jump properly."

 _"I know that,"_ Maggotpaw thought sarcastically, again resisting the urge to roll his eyes. One-eye had already taught him. This would be easy.

Maggotpaw went into a crouch facing Sparrowclaw. He felt his muscles that had begun to get stronger through One-eye's training tense. He lunged with his claws outstretched and his fur bushed leaving Sparrowclaw no room to move. He gripped his mentor and prepared to strike, only to realize that fighting sessions here were with sheathed claws.

Maggotpaw immediately jumped away and muttered, "Sorry."

"That was not bad," Sparrowclaw said, still sounding bored and uninterested.

 _"Good?! That was brilliant!"_ Maggotpaw thought indignantly, _"Even One-eye said I did great and though I don't know him well, I do know that he's very hard to please! So him saying I did well is really saying something!"_

Maggotpaw kept his expression neutral. "Also, where did those scratches come from?" Sparrowclaw asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Maggotpaw dropped his gaze to his paws. "Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw put a huge thorn in my nest," he muttered. He hoped he was convincing.

Maggotpaw glanced up in time to see Sparrowclaw's eyes darken. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "Not far from Sunningrocks, there's a fire ant hill."

"You do know what those are, right?" Sparrowclaw added when Maggotpaw didn't say anything in reply.

"O-of course," Maggotpaw replied, blinking in surprise. Sparrowclaw, helping him?

"Their bites hurt like crazy, and wouldn't be detectable in a nest until too late," Sparrowclaw continued, looking thoughtful, "But of course, you did not hear this from me."

Maggotpaw could only stare. Could Sparrowclaw, in some way actually care about him? Or does he want to see what would happen if Maggotpaw put the ants in Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw's nests? Or even darker, was Sparrowclaw trying to set him up? What if Maggotpaw actually put fire ants in Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw's nests? Would Sparrowclaw immediately turn him in to Deerstar? Deerstar clearly hated Maggotpaw and the feelings were mutual. And as fond as Maggotpaw had grown of the elders, he did not want to add on any more time to his punishment of caring for them and he already couldn't go to Gatherings until his apprenticeship was nearly over.

Maggotpaw just narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I know that you've no reason to trust me," Sparrowclaw said, "But, I too, had bullies when I was an apprentice."

Maggotpaw pricked his ears. This was news to him. But then, did he really know Sparrowclaw at all? "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Sparrowclaw nodded, "Bluepaw and Heronpaw. They were two moons older than me."

Bluepaw and Heronpaw. These names didn't sound familiar to him and there were no cats in the clan with the prefixes Blue and Heron. He took note of the "were". "Where are they now?" Maggotpaw asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

Sparrowclaw's gaze darkened. "Dead. Killed by Shadowclan."

Maggotpaw didn't know how to reply so he kept silent. They continued their training session in silence while Maggotpaw formulated his plan of action.

Later he followed Sparrowclaw back to camp and then slunk out. Sparrowclaw looked almost amused as he watched Maggotpaw out of the corner of his eye.

As Maggotpaw headed towards Sunningrocks, he thought about his plan of action. He knew he couldn't carry many ants or he'd risk getting bitten himself. One ant in each nest should suffice. Maggotpaw curled his lip in a grin. Revenge was going to be _so_ sweet.

Maggotpaw finally came to the mound. The fire ants were crawling in and out of the little hill in quick paced little lines. He quickly grabbed a leaf and swiped a few ants and wrapped them in the leaf, being careful not to crush them. He carefully held part of the bundle in his mouth so it wouldn't open.

He snuck back into the camp and into his den and released the ants into Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw's nests. Now Maggotpaw had to wait. "Hey Maggot-breath," Eaglepaw snickered as she came by Maggotpaw eating a sparrow.

Maggotpaw just rolled his eyes and thought about how Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw would soon be getting their comeuppance. After snagging a meal, the two shared tongues for a while.

Then Maggotpaw watched as the two got to their paws and disappeared into their den. Maggotpaw felt his heart pound as he waited and waited...

Two loud screeches sounded and Eaglepaw and Lightningpaw came rushing out their den and frantically itching themselves. Maggotpaw used all of his strength to keep himself from bursting out laughing right there and give himself away. Maggotpaw glanced over to see Sparrowclaw looking at him, his eyes filled with amusement and was that... _pride_? Maggotpaw blinked. It couldn't be. He looked back towards Sparrowclaw but the older tom looked away. Maggotpaw looked at the spectacle unfolding in front of him with satisfaction. Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw were whimpering and the eyes of the clan had turned to them. It wasn't surprising, really. The two were making enough racket to wake the dead.

Sandfoot, the mother of Lightningpaw saw them and ran over. "What's happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Something was biting us!" Lightningpaw whined, "Mother, it _hurt_!"

"I know, I know," Sandfoot soothed. Then she entered the apprentices' den and came back out with two dead fire ants. "You poor dears! You had fire ants in your nest! I checked the rest of the den, but these seem to be the only ones."

"My bites _hurt_ and they're so _itchy_!" Lightningpaw whined. Eaglepaw nodded in agreement while she vigorously scratched herself with a hind paw.

"Ooh, my poor kit!" Sandfoot simpered, "Let's get you to the medicine cats right away!"

Sandfoot led Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw away to the medicine cat den. Lightningpaw was whimpering the whole way there. Maggotpaw rolled his eyes. Lightningpaw was whining to his mother like a kit. What a wimp.

"Maggotpaw," a voice said sternly.

 _"Uh-oh,_ " Maggotpaw thought. Was he busted? He slowly turned to find Deerstar watching him and quickly tried to wipe his face of any guilt or amusement.

"Yes?" Maggotpaw asked respectfully. He might have sounded respectful, but really, he hated this she-cat with every fiber of his being. He knew, however, he would have to play along.

"You have neglected to take care of the elders today," Deerstar growled, narrowing her eyes.

 _"Oops,"_ Maggotpaw thought. Apparently he had gotten a little too caught up in his plans of revenge and had forgotten the elders.

I'll get to it right away," he said.

"See to it that you do," Deerstar replied coldly before walking away.

Maggotpaw rolled his eyes at her retreating figure before retreating to the medicine cat den. Here he burst into laughter and rolled on the ground, startling the old cats. He didn't mind, though. He knew that they held too much affection for him to turn him into Deerstar. "So, I suppose you're responsible for the yowling outside," Flowershine said dryly, giving him an exasperated look.

"Yup!" Maggotpaw popped the p as he laughed.

"What have you done this time?" Scorchheart growled. The ginger tom tried to appear angry, but Maggotpaw knew he really didn't care.

"Put fire ants in Lightningpaw and Eaglepaw's nests!" Maggotpaw howled with laugher.

Thistleberry shook with laughter and even Flowershine and Scorchheart couldn't hide their amusement. "Now, come on, you really shouldn't be doing things like that!" Flowershine chided.

Maggotpaw stopped laughing and caught his breath. "But Flowershine," he said earnestly, "They really did deserve it."

"For Starclan's sake," Flowershine snorted, "Just get on with the ticks, you misbehaving kit!"

Maggotpaw just _mrrowed_ with laughter before starting on her ticks.


End file.
